Inside Family Guy
Inside Family Guy is the 300th episode special of Family Guy and season finale of Season 13. This episode takes us behind the scenes of the set of Family Guy. Synopsis In a behind the scenes look at the show, the cast members start to tell about their daily work lives. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *James Woods *David Spade Minor Roles *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Mayor Adam West *Live Studio Ostrich *Greased Up Deaf Guy *Herbert the Pervert *Jim Coates *Gary Newman *Dana Walden *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Dr. Fist *Jay Delgado *Manny Delgado *Kool-Aid Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Donna Tubbs-Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cleveland Brown Jr. (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Roberta Tubbs (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Rallo Tubbs (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bonnie Swanson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Giant Chicken (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dr. Hartman (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jerome Cool J (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Anna (Pictured) *Vinny Filipeli (Fairy Tale Version; Pictured) Quotes :Peter: Oh, yeah. It's great, you know, doing the show with your family, cuz what guy doesn't want to go to his office and have his family there? You know, and then you go home after work and catch up with the family, gets more depressed as he keeps talking and then uh ... next day same thing. Just trying to make it through the weekend, so you can uh ... spend some time with the family ... Isn't that the dream? ---- :Peter: You know, when I signed up for this show, I thought that it was going to be your typical family sitcom, you know, I thought ... hey, with a show called Family Guy, it ought to be something family friendly, but ... yeah. It's wasn't that at all. I wasn't expecting a perfectly happy sitcom like Full House. You know, I knew there was going to be a bit of dark topics and crude humor in there, but not this much of it. I was expecting something like The Simpsons. I was expecting, a nice, happy, heartwarming family tree with relatable characters, down to earth problems, good morals, and an overall, wonderful premise, and a few dark topics, being dealt with in a lighthearted manner, and a few gross-out jokes that were gross, but spaced apart, so that that's not what the show is remembered for. Boy, was I wrong. :Lois: It was kind of a surprise when the creators of the show started adding in all of this sex humor, I mean, where would you find that in a family sitcom. Yet, everything was gross, it was stupid, it was shocking, but, I had no reason to complain. These jokes were hilarious! :Chris: Family Guy is awesome for taking a boring, cheesy sitcom and turning it into something hilarious. I'm so glad Family Guy took this path. :Meg: The writers of this show are geniuses. I mean, look at other shows that try to do gross out comedy. They just completely mess it up, because they're afraid to go too far with the jokes, and so they ruin the jokes and make them too subtle to shock anyone. Family Guy on the other hand is hilarious, because it's literally just a bunch of disgusting things on screen for no reason at all. Where does this stuff come from? :Brian: You know, Peter once tried to leave the show. Uh, twice actually. This was a long time ago, though. This was back when the show had kind of only been out for three seasons. Uh, he said that he didn't want the show to be so stupid and disgusting. He successfully left the show once, getting the show cancelled, but too many people were fans of the show and they just, completely threw a riot. So, Peter was being forced to return to the show again. I guess nobody can resist the genius of Family Guy. But, yeah, he hasn't been hating the show anymore, like he used to. :Peter: Fuck this show. Seriously, fuck this show. I don't know why anybody is still watching it. It's not funny anymore, if you can even consider what it did before, funny. Every single joke needs to be shocking and gross and if it isn't all about sex or people dying, it's not worthy of being in the show. It sucks, and I'm sick of working on it. I just want to leave this horrible mess behind, live with my real life family, and never return to the horrible atrocity that is Family Guy ever again. ---- :Stewie: When I first started working on Family Guy, I was ecstatic to play an evil villain who wants to take over the world. I loved everything about my character and was glad that I could be affiliated with him. However, somewhere along the way, the writers had the brilliant idea of completely depriving Stewie of all matricidal tendencies and replacing them with traits of homosexuality, and it's like ... I'm not even the same guy as before! I'm going to say it right now. I am against the LGBT community in all ways, and I am not gay, or bisexual, or pansexual, or anything stupid like that, and I am certainly not happy with what they did to my character. This must be like what George Takei felt when they turned Mr. Sulu into into a homosexual. ---- :Quagmire: Look, don't get me wrong guys. I think it's hilarious ... and I totally get that the sex thing is what made me popular, but ... would it kill us to just once tell a joke that brings glory to God? ---- :Stewie: The fat man's behavior has been deteriorating overtime ... and I think someone may have placed an anonymous phone call to the network about it? :(Cutaway to Stewie making a high-pitched voice over the phone) :Stewie: You have no idea how bad it is here! He screams and yells and he makes a V with his fingers and then licks it, like "luh-luh-luh-luh-luh", which I am to understand is something dirty! Please do something! And, if possible, I'd love a "Master Chef" T-shirt. ---- :Brian: Word around the stage is, they've decided to finally fire Peter and replace him with another actor. :Lois: And this time, it's permanent. Not like when we killed off Brian for a few episodes so he could shoot that crappy movie. What ... what was it? :Brian: It was a remake of Old Yeller where the dog gets the drop on him and kills him first. :(Cutaway to Brian's Old Yeller movie, where Travis is about to shoot Brian) :Travis: I'm sorry. :Brian: (Pulls a gun on Travis) No, I'm sorry. (Shoots Travis) :(Cut back to Brian) :Brian: They miscalculated the number of dogs who buy movie tickets. ---- :Cleveland: It's always a shame being reminded of my former glory, but I guess all good things must come to an end. :Donna: The Cleveland Show was a great project that we all enjoyed to the fullest. But, I guess it did deserve to end. I mean, Seth MacFarlane did quit playing Tim after the first season. :Cleveland: And since nobody else wanted to put on that bear costume, they had to get an actual bear to play him. :to a real bear and a stupid, beaten up guy, being forced to put on his clothes :Guy: Okay Tim, it's time to put on your clothes. :guy carries a shirt and tie and nervously walks up to a gigantic, extremely angry bear, that is just about ready to kill him :Guy: Now, I'm just going to enter the cage. Veeery slowly, now. Easy does it. Aaaaalmost there. Juuuust about ready to enter. Nooooot quite there yet. Heeeere we go ... :a split second, the bear loudy claws the guy's face and starts throwing him around the cage, beating the living bullcrap out of him :Guy: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :bear goes through a lot of hilarious ways of beating him up, like chewing him like a chew toy, humping him, and punching him in the back of the head, knocking his teeth out :Lester, Holt, and Dr. Fist are sitting around the Broken Stool, awaiting Tim's arrival. Tim finally shows up. :Director: And, action. :Cleveland: Oh, my God, guys! Donna's probably going to out that I've been taking Junior to the father-son fight club instead of school. What do I do? :Lester: I think you should fake Junior's death, so she doesn't wonder about where he is every day. :Holt: Make another fight club at your own place. A husband-wife fight club. Fight with Donna. If you beat her, she'll allow you to do what you want. That includes father-son fight club. :Dr. Fist: I think you should be open and honest with her and tell her the truth. :Cleveland: Tim, what do you think? :doesn't say a word and shrugs his shoulders, being manipulated by a guy with puppet poles behind his back :Cleveland: Great ideas, everyone. I'm gunna try all of them, with Dr. Fist's being the last. :Director: And scene. Alright guys, the next scene is a cutaway gag about the gang scuba diving, so we need to get tim in a scuba suit. :the Bear attacks the guy again, ripping him to pieces Trivia *This episode reveals that Family Guy is an in-universe show in itself, which is supposed to be a live-action sitcom, although that concept has been dwelt upon a lot before. *The personalities of many of the actors are completely different that their characters. **Peter Griffin is very wise, and sophisticated. **Meg Griffin is the most respected member of the crew. **Stewie Griffin is a homophobe. **Brian Griffin is a strawman republican. **Quagmire is extremely religious and also abstinent. *The writers in the Writers room during the table read are caricatures of the actual Family Guy writers, including having one primary female writer, Cherry Chevapravatdumrong. Cultural References *James Woods says that The Griffin Family is America's 11th favorite family. He was actually right. This is the official list of TV's most popular families at the time of the episode's recording and release (First Top 20). #The Simpsons #The Dunphys #The Tanners #The Bradys #The Keatons #The Griffiths #The Cosbys #The Goldbergs #The Jetsons #The Smiths #The Griffins #The Browns #The Johnsons #The Cunninghams #The Winslows #The Bundys #The Bluths #The Taylors #The Flintstones #The Nolastnames *In the background, there's a scene, featuring Roberta Tubbs celebrating her 25th birthday. This is a callback to the The Cleveland Show episode Cleveland Live!, (also a fourth wall breaking episode, with this same formula) which made a reference to the fact that Roberta's actor was actually a 21 years old. This episode takes place 4 years after the events of that episode, making her 25. *James Woods claims to be responsible for The Fappening. *At the Chinese Theater, people dress as knock-off versions of Captain America, The Mighty Thor, Black Widow, The Incredible Hulk, Spongebob Squarepants, Spiderman, and Little Lotta. Continuity *There are many decorations on the walls of various rooms and stuff, featuring props and hallmarks from previous episodes of the show. **Lois' dressing room features photographs of her embracing various past guests including Gene Simmons, Ryan Reynolds and Liam Neeson. **James Woods leads the tour though the prop shop which features a number of Peter's Vehicles, including The Petercopter, The Petermobile, The S.S. Peter, The Hindenpeter, The Peter Express, The Peter Plane, The SubPeter, The Petercycle, The Peterang, as well as many unused vehicles, including a van, a hot air balloon, a forklift, a horse drawn carriage, a firetruck, a weird green car, some yellow train thing, a bomb, a segway, and a motorcycle with a sidecar. **In the hallways of the production offices are props from past episodes including: **The Gary the No-Trash Cougar costume from "Blind Ambition". **the Petoria flag from "E. Peterbus Unum". **Brian's Banana suit originally from "The Courtship of Stewie's Father". **A cartoon version of Muppet Lois from "Foreign Affairs". **A What Really Grinds My Gears poster from "Stewie B. Goode". **Meg's "Megatron" birth certificate from "A Fistful of Meg". **Stewie's ray gun from various episodes. **Stewie's "Die Lois" needlework from "North by North Quahog". **A fancy looking picture of Stewie from "Ocean's Three and a Half". **A Peter vs. the Giant Chicken fight poster and artwork from the 2009 Emmy screener DVD. **Artwork from the latter with "Vote for Change" in the style of Shepard Fairey. **The promotional poster for the episode "Grimm Job". **A picture of Peter, Brian, and Stewie singing The Fellas at the Freakin' FCC from "PTV". **The promotional poster for the episode "Long John Peter". **Stewie's tasteful nude, "A Saucy Outing in Tottenham Square" from "Excellence in Broadcasting". *Lois makes a callback to the time they killed off Brian for a few episodes in "Life of Brian" and says they only did it so he could work on a remake of Old Yeller. *Some of the scenes of Peter getting hit in the crotch with a bag of nickels, resemble events of previous episodes. **Joe and Bonnie reuniting from either "The Heartbreak Dog". **Peter playing baseball from "Save the Clam". **The Beer Bar Buddies watching horror movies from "Peternormal Activity". **Peter changing Stewie's diaper from "Peter Problems" **Peter as the captain of a pirate crew from "Long John Peter". **Peter on an airplane from "Passenger Fatty-Seven". **Peter singing Bird is the Word from various episodes, originally "I Dream of Jesus". Gallery Videos File:7 Deadly Sins Pride Season 15 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY File:How Old Yeller Should Have Ended Season 15 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY File:Peter's Odd Rehearsal Needs Season 15 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY File:Peter And Chris Talk About Life On The Set Of FAMILY GUY Season 15 Ep. 4 FAMILY GUY Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Peter Episodes Category:James Woods Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Milestones Category:Special Episodes Category:Fourth Wall Episodes